


Got Milk?

by minzimpression



Series: winterhawk one-shots [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minzimpression/pseuds/minzimpression
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, Clint likes to be awkward around hot barkeepers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Milk?

Clint was tired. So, so tired. He had been working his ass off today, trying to take as many shifts as possible, so he could pay off his fucking loan.

What the hell had possessed him to buy a whole apartment complex, anyway?

Did he already say that he was tired?

Because he was.

Unfortunately, being overworked meant that he was forgetting things.

Important things.

Like the fact that it was the birthday of his BFF. When Nat had showed up on his doorstep an hour ago, he didn’t even think about telling her that he had all but forgotten their bar date. (He didn’t want to lose his balls, thank you very much)

When she grabbed him by his arm, all he could do was to pray that the night wasn’t going to be very long.

Apparently, God didn’t love him.

His watch was telling him that it was way past midnight by now, and Nat was dancing on the dance floor (when did the bar became a club? Was it a ‘after midnight’ thing?). She had abandoned him half an hour ago, saying he was no fun and his birthday present (which he had forgotten, too) better be good.

He really wanted to go home.

But since that wasn’t an option, he chose to stand up instead, and made his way to the bar.

It was crowded as hell and he had to wait a few minutes until he even could see the barkeeper or the drinks menu.

Now that he was getting a good view on the barkeeper, he could understand why it was so crowded.

Fucking hell, this guy…Clint wanted to climb him like a tree. He wanted to lock both of them in his apartment for three days and do unspeakable things to him. He wanted to –

“What can I get you?”

The smile looked strained, but it was still beautiful.

Fuck, who was this man?

Shit, he should say something instead of staring at the guy like a creepy dude. 

Aww, man. Why was he so pretty?

“I asked you, if you want anything to drink,” hot barkeeper said and started to look a bit pissed. Behind Clint, someone coughed and he was being shoved forward.

Right.

Other costumers.

Okay, he wanted something alcoholic.

Maybe a beer?

No, a cocktail. He could also order a cocktail for Nat.

She liked Martini’s, with only one olive.

And he hadn’t had a Margarita in ages. 

Or maybe an Irish coffee? He was tired after all.

“Uhm…,” Clint said.

The barkeeper’s smile became more encouraging; it even reached his eyes. 

Clint felt a bit like being hit by a truck.

His brain was empty.

“Can I have chocolate milk, please?” Clint blurted.

The guy behind him snorted. The woman next to him looked at him like he had asked for something very scandalous.

Clint’s ears were feeling very warm all of the sudden.

Hot bartender chuckled and shook his head. Now he was smiling an honest smile and Clint was lost.

“I’m sorry, but we don’t have chocolate milk. We only have milk; in case somebody wants a White Russian. Do you want normal milk? Or a White Russian?”

“Uh, no, thank you,” Clint said. This was awkward. He should get the hell out of here. “I, ah, should better be going. Bye.”

He waved his hand enthusiastically, accidently knocked over a bowl of nuts and fled the scene.

Clint fought his way through sweaty bodies to reach Nat. He needed to get the hell out of here. That horrific dialogue was on repeat in his mind. Why the fuck was he so embarrassing? He wasn’t even drunk.

Natasha’s eyes lit up when he was in her line of sight and before he could tell her that he would love to fucking leave this place and crawl into his apartment to die in peace, she grabbed his arms, pulled – and he was in her arms.

And a new song began.

‘Sabotage’ by the Beastie Boys.

How could Clint say no to that?

So he danced.

And had fun.

And let Nat go every now and then to get their drinks (he paid for them, though).

Much, much later he was almost asleep in their booth, staring into nothing with heavy-lidded eyes. Natasha was still dancing, now sporting a ‘birthday girl’ crown. 

He must have fallen asleep somehow, because there was suddenly a glass of chocolate milk in front of him.

Huh.

He looked up and yep – there was that hot bartender again. A few strands of hair were framing his face; that sexy man-bun was slowly falling apart.

“I got you your chocolate milk. Sorry it took me so long. I had to wait for my break to go to the grocery store.”

What?

“What?”

Sex-on-two-legs chuckled.

“You’re cute,” he said and dumped a purple cocktail umbrella into Clint’s chocolate milk.

“Call me,” he said to a dumbfounded Clint and turned around to go back to the bar.

There was a number scrawled on the umbrella. And a name.

Bucky.

(On their way home, Nat couldn’t believe that he had scored the number of the hottest bartender of NYC. Clint absolutely refused to tell her how he had gotten Bucky’s attention.)

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, Clint absolutely loves the Beastie Boys. *steve voice* Fight me.
> 
> This is based on an AU prompt I read ages ago. 
> 
> my [tumblr](http://minzimpression.tumblr.com)


End file.
